Emperor Rukai
Emperor Rukai is the great Equestrian Emperor (The First of the Alicorns). Backstory Emperor Rukai is the first of all the Equestrian royalty who was among a crusade for new land, where he created Equestria. Then later he then took place as the mayor soon made his way up to Emperor and he married a fine mare where they later had a young alicorn foal who later became Princess. Then she got married to another stallion and the first generation of Alicorn royalty began. Then soon enough the generation of Alicorns began to increase. But soon Rukai's wife had deceased but he kept to his post as Emperor. Then soon, when the first Jedi Masters came he decided to make his very own saber, unique from others. So he made a journey to the sun where managed to get a sample of the Sun's solar energy. When he returned back to the kingdom, he then began to construct a saber starting with a metal hilt and then he placed the solar energy in the saber and then with a few other additions, he soon made a unique Lightsaber known as "The Solarsaber." Which he used in battles that were extremely intense. Then when the Draconsquuses and the Great Lava Dragons attacked. Both the Viking and Equestria Equines both fought against the evil forces, but then one day, in order to end the war, Rukai, the great Equestrian Emperor (The First of the Alicorns) had to seal the passage to Isle of Berk and Equestria and then he vanished. But he Lightsaber was lost. Many believed that he was deceased, many believed he was out in hiding. Bio in the Chronicles Then in "The Legend of The Great Night Fury" Sharon then discovered his Lightsaber was within the cave of the Great Night Fury, as the GNF explained that he found the Lightsaber on an island's shoreline years after Rukai disappeared. Then during the big Battle Sharon used his Lightsaber against the villains and even took on Ernie in a one-on-one battle and won. Then in a beam of light, Rukai appeared! He then explains that he watching them and their actions. At first the Alicorns are confused of his prescience, but he explains that he did go into hiding but he doesn't share where. He then praises Sharon for protecting his saber from evil and then adds that she has earned the privilege to keep his Saber as her own. He then leaves in a beam of light. Then in the final episode of the Chronicles, Rukai appears again and praises Hiccup and Yuna. Bio in the Adventures Rukai now appears throughout the series, often giving most of the cast good advice or coming to to them when they seek his knowledge. Personality Physical Appearance Main Weaponry * The Solarsaber Trivia * Gallery Category:HEROES Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Alicorns Category:Equines Category:Emperors Category:Royalty Category:Grandfathers Category:The Jedi Category:Jedi Knights Category:Jedi Masters Category:Grand Jedi Masters Category:Force Sensitive Characters Category:Lightsabermen Category:Form I Users Category:Form II Users Category:Form III Users Category:Form IV Users Category:Form V Users Category:Form VII Users Category:Form VI Users